There are circumstances where business forms customers desire to have the option or capability to both impact and non-impact print different kinds of information on a single form. This is particularly true since the advent of bar code technology, the latter being applied via non-impact printing techniques. Bar codes are increasingly found not only on articles themselves, but also on inventory records, labels, receipts and other forms. Oftentimes, however, it is desirable to provide additional variable information such as the names and addresses of senders and recipients on forms by means of impact printers.
In accordance with the present invention, a business form construction capable of receiving both impact and non-impact printing is provided, which form is nevertheless able to be fed continuously through an impact printer without damage or degradation. In the exemplary embodiment, the form generally includes three plies or layers including a lower or base ply in the form of a release sheet. The intermediate ply has an adhesive back overlying the release sheet so that the adhesive back is covered and protected by the release sheet until the form is put into use. The third or top ply overlies only a portion of the intermediate ply. In the exemplary embodiment, which is composed as a waybill, the upper ply comprises a flap which overlies about half of the underlying intermediate ply.
The exposed portion of the intermediate ply accepts non-impact printing. Included on this portion of the intermediate ply is a bar code, as well as other information including, for example, tracking number, telephone (information) number and the like. That portion of the intermediate ply which underlies the top ply or flap is pre-printed by non-impact printing techniques on its upper surface to indicate designated areas for variable information such as the sender's and recipient's addresses, date, amount, tracking number, special instructions and the like. Included on the upper surface of the top ply or flap is a two-part label construction. It is this label assembly which receives variable information via an impact printer. In this regard, the form in accordance with this invention incorporates a conventional carbonless image transfer system well understood by those skilled in the art. Such systems include coatings on the front and/or back of the involved sheets or plies, typically referred to as CF (coated front), CB (coated back) and CF/CB (coated front and back) coatings. The latter is also pre-printed to indicate designated areas for variable information similar to the underlying portion of the intermediate ply. The label assembly includes a label lower part coated on the intermediate ply. More specifically, the lower label part comprises a first coating or film of polyethylene overlaid with a silicone coating and a CF coating. The label upper part comprises a die-cut face stock with adhesive on its underside, along with a silicone coating and a polyethylene film or coating. A CB coating is also applied over the silicone. That portion of the upper surface of the intermediate ply which underlies the top ply or flap is also provided with a CF coating. With this arrangement, when impact printing is applied to the label, the information is transferred not only to the lower label part but also to the intermediate ply.
It will be appreciated that it is necessary to maintain the top flap or ply in a flat orientation while the form is passed through a dot matrix or other impact printer. The flap also needs to withstand the rigors of shipping and handling of the form or forms. At the same time, however, it is necessary to be able to remove the upper ply of the form easily without damaging the flap itself. These three goals are accomplished by the incorporation of glue spots along the transverse edges of the upper flap portion, temporarily adhering the flap portion to the intermediate ply. In addition, a solid glue line extends parallel to the margin of the form, along the left-hand side of the upper flap portion, but to the right of a separation line which defines a marginal stub. This additional use of non-permanent adhesive is temporary in nature, serving only to hold the upper flap in place during processing, but permitting easy removal of the upper flap or ply.
Accordingly, in its broadest aspects, the present invention relates to a multi-ply business form comprising at least a lower ply and an upper ply wherein the upper ply overlies only a portion of the lower ply, leaving a first portion of the lower ply exposed in adjacent relationship to the upper ply; the upper ply having a two part label thereon including a release layer on a relatively small part of the upper ply, and an adhesive label overlying the release layer; the release layer and the adhesive label having information impact printed thereon; wherein the exposed portion of the lower ply has information non-impact printed thereon; and wherein the upper ply is temporarily adhesively secured to the lower ply along at least two edges of the upper ply.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a business form construction in a continuous web wherein plural forms are connected by perforation lines extending in a direction transverse to a feeding direction of the web, each form within the web comprising a base ply having a release coating on an upper surface thereof; an intermediate ply temporarily adhesively secured to the base ply and having non-impact printing at least on an exposed portion of an upper surface thereof; and an upper ply partially overlying the upper surface of the intermediate ply, the upper ply configured to be impact printed in an area adjacent the exposed portion of the intermediate ply.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.